Situaciones
by Diablitaz
Summary: Bella Amanecé con fiebre y le plantea a Edward qué haría en ciertas situaciones. Algo cursi. Todos humanos


_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos_

_

* * *

_

Edward Cullen, de unos veinticuatro años, cabello de un extraño color cobre y poseedor de unas brillantes orbes verde esmeralda, salió de la cocina con una sonrisa, se encamino a su cuarto para despertar a su novia, era domingo y no tenían nada en especial que hacer, ella solía despertarse antes que él usualmente, lo dejaba dormir y lo llamaba cuando ya tenía preparado el desayuno.

Por eso esa mañana él decidió dejarla descansar un rato más, haciéndose él cargo del desayuno, se había despertado gracias al insistente sonido del despertador, le pareció raro, usualmente ella siempre lo apagaba antes de que él pudiera escucharlo y se levantaba sigilosa, dejándolo dormir por un rato más, sacando el hecho que los domingos el despertador era desconectado, por suerte este se había desconfigurado y sonado a las once de la mañana, no como usualmente lo hacía a las seis. Se había incorporado y la había mirado brevemente, ella le daba la espalda y su respiración era acompasada y algunos mechones de su pelo castaño se pegaban a su mejilla, la había mirado con ternura por unos segundos hasta que decidió dejarla durmiendo por otro raro, recordaba que ayer a la noche ella se había acostado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, probablemente por eso ahora estaba durmiendo pesadamente.

Había entrado a ducharse y luego de cambiarse se había adentrado a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para ambos, había preparado café, tostadas y algunas galletas de chocolate que sabía que a ella le encantaban, sí... ningún desayuno muy elaborado, pero a él no se le daba muy bien la cocina, al menos la intención era lo que contaba ¿No?.

Una vez todo listo, había dejado las cosas preparadas en la barra de la cocina del apartamento de ambos y se había dirigido a la habitación para despertarla, apenas atravesó la puerta la vio revolverse bajo las sabanas inquieta, frunció el ceño, si bien Bella - Su novia- solía hablar en sueños, usualmente no se removía tanto al dormir, se acerco a la cama despacio, cuidando no hacer ruido y apresuro el paso cuando escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor salir de la boca de ella. Llego a su lado y se sentó con delicadeza tomando su pequeña mano -extrañamente sudada- con una de las suyas.

"Amor, ¿Estas bien?" La preocupación era latente en su voz.

Isabella Swan tenía veintitrés años, cabello castaño que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran grandes y de un profundo chocolate que hacían a Edward perderse en ellos, su nariz pequeña y su rostro en forma de corazón, dándole un aspecto medio infantil para su edad. Y un cuerpo con las curvas más impresionantes, al menos para él.

Bella, como le gustaba que le dijeran, abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa vos aterciopelada cargada de preocupación, aun cuando la molesta luz que alumbraba la habitación le quemaba los ojos y aunque el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana de su habitación le parecía en ese momento el sonido más molesto del mundo. Busco casi con desaparición esos ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes que eran su cable a tierra, los encontró a su derecha, lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la dañina luz y vio la preocupación en ellos. Sabía que él le había hablado, solo que no había logrado procesar lo dicho, solo había sido consciente de su voz y su presencia.

"Cariño, ¿Estás bien?" Volvió a formular, más que preocupado, histérico.

¿qué si estaba bien?, Mm, no realmente sentía como si una manada de elefantes le hubiese pasado por encima, se sentía por demás cansada, sin contar la molesta luz y que la cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallarle.

Ella miró sus ojos y suspiro cansada, "Creo que eh pescado un resfrió" hizo una mueca al sentir su garganta doler y su voz saliendo roncar.

Edward hizo una mueca al escucharla y dirigió su mano libre a su frente, ante el frió contacto de su piel ella cerro los ojos y suspiro de alivio. Él se sobresalto, su temperatura parecía muy elevada.

Fue por el termómetro y le tomo la temperatura, miró el pequeño aparato y negó desaprovatoriamente, casi 39° tenía.

"Le dije Alice que esto pasaría" Murmuro, recordando que el día anterior su hermana la había secuestrado practicamente y cuando la había traído a casa ella estaba cargada de bolsas y empapada hasta los huesos.

Dedico un rato a hacer bajar un poco la fiebre y cuando esta estaba en treinta y ocho decidio traerle un té y de paso un café para él. Mientras Edward estaba en la cocina por la mente de Bella comenzaron a pasar diferentes situaciones un tanto descabelladas. Situaciones que no dudo en hacerle saber a Edward en cuanto volvió a la habitación, apenas este atravesó la puerta fue sorprendido por una pregunta de ella.

"¿Edward, ¿Me amas?" cuestionó, sentada en la gran cama y apoyada contra el respaldo, una tierna mueca adornaba su rostro. Ella miro y rodó los ojos, como si fuera la pregunta más tonta del mundo.

"Obvio que te amo, Bells. Por esa razón estoy contigo, tonta" Contestó, llegando a su lado y dejando un casto beso en sus labios luego de dejar la bandeja con el desayuno sobre su regazo, pero ella no pareció del todo satisfecha con la respuesta, por qué continuó hablando.

"¿Y si...? ¿Si por una de esas casualidades ya no pudiera ver, seguirías queriendome?" Susurro, no muy segura y con sus ojos opacos, él la miro incrédulo. ¿De enserio le estaba preguntando eso?, se encogió de hombros, por muy bobas que le parecieran sus preguntas le contestaría.

"Claro que sí, bonita. Seguiría _amándote_, es más te guiará, sería tus ojos" Su voz reflejaba total seguridad en lo que decía, pero la fiebre la hacía seguir planteándose situaciones trágicas y quería saber su respuesta. "Terminaste con las preguntas absurdas", pregunto cariñoso, ella negó frunciendo el ceño.

"No son absurdas, son posibilidades" informó, con aires de ofendida, él reprimió una risa, amaba verla así. "Si tuviera un accidente y tuvieran que cortarme alguna extremidad de mi cuerpo, ¿Qué?" Edward se encontraba mirando la lluvia en la ventana cuando ella pregunto eso, sonrió con amor, era increíble las cosas que se le ocurrían.

"Antes que nada espero que si eso pasa yo ya este recibido de medico, en ese caso, haría lo imposible por salvar tu extremidad, pero si ya no pudiera hacer nada, se que eres fuerte y eres capaz de salir adelante y por esa razón te amaria aun más, porque eres capaz de levantarte ante las situaciones más difícil" aseguro, tomando su mano y acariciando con su pulgar. Ella sonrió, aunque dejo de hacerlo antes que él la viera.

"En el caso que fuera estéril y no pudiera darte los hijos que tanto deseas ¿que pasaría?" lo pregunto temerosa, ella sabía cuanto él quería tener hijos, aunque ella no fuera estéril, quería saber que pasaría si lo fuera. Él la miró a los ojos antes de responder, como buscando algo en su mirada.

"Me pondría triste seguramente, porque amaría ver una mini Bella corriendo por nuestra casa o un pequeño niño jugando al fútbol en el parque, pero ese hecho no haría que deje de amarte, es cierto que yo dije que quería tener hijos, solo que creo que no aclare que solo contigo los quería y en todo caso no estaría todo perdido, siempre existe la adopción, amor" Declaró, dando un pequeño trago a su café mientras miraba como los ojos de ella brillaban. "¿Satisfecha con las respuestas, señorita?"

"mm, sí, bastante, solo me queda una" él la miró expectante y entretenido "'¿Qué harías si me quedara sin besos? " El rió divertido y como respuesta se acerco a su boca y empezó a besar la comisura de sus labios y luego dejo pequeños besos en su boca.

''Mira, boba… tengo toda la certeza de que los míos son infinitos, así que te prestaría los que quisieras. Y ahora acábate el té, tómate la medicina y a dormir antes de que me enoje" ella sonrió sobre sus labios y lo beso suavemente por unos segundos.

"De acuerdo, solo que con una condición" Aceptó sonriendo.

"Tu dirás"concedió él.

"que te tumbes conmigo bajo las sabanas, me abrases fuerte por la cintura y durmamos juntos" pidió con un tierno puchero.

"Eso sería un honor para mí, bonita"se despego de ella la ayudo a tomar la medicina y luego de llevarse todo a la cocina volvió a su lado para cumplir con lo prometido, ambos permanecieron tumbados, abrazados, él rodeando su cintura y ella apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, el sueño los venció segundos antes de que fuera los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaran a caer,

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
